the_witcher_rising_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Witcher
Conjunction of the Spheres The Conjunction of the Spheres was a cataclysm which triggered many events, including the introduction of humans to the world. It trapped many "unnatural" creatures in this dimension, including ghouls, graveirs, and vampires. It was during this time that the elves say humans, or more specifically, the Dauk and Wozgor people, first appeared, their own world having been destroyed. These people colonised the North, and possibly the South. Nordling humans settled on the Continent many hundreds of years after that, this event being called the First Landing. It can be debated whether or not the two original human civilizations were extinct by the time the Nordlings arrived on the Continent. The White Frost The White Frost is a phenomenon that results in the freezing of entire planets. While the most powerful magics may seemingly slow its pace on a regional level, it is widely understood to be an inevitable end of all worlds. Whether this is the result of a natural force, a malevolent entity, or an entirely different cause is not revealed. While trying to reach the world of the Aen Elle elves, Geralt and Avallac'h transitioned to Tedd Deireadh, a world completely consumed by the White Frost. Documents found here told of the White Frost process as being slow and steady, manifesting as unending snowfall. This eventually leads to the cessation of all settlement sustaining activities, and the supplies of survivors inevitably dwindle until exhaustion, followed by death. After the defeat of the Wild Hunt, another Conjunction of the Spheres began, and Avallac'h and Ciri headed to a tower on Undvik to halt the White Frost. Ciri, being the last vessel of the Elder blood, headed through a portal to confront the White Frost. Preparing for the worst, it had been predicted that she would save the world, but die in doing so. Geralt and company waited for her, and were overjoyed when she returned to them, alive and well, having ended the threat for now. Timeline Below is a timeline of important dates and events in the Witcher saga. The dates in human calendar are counted from the "Resurrection". Between 2700 and 1240 BR * Dwarves arrive in the lands of Continent, the gnomes already have small colonies in Mahakam and Tir Tochair. * 2230s BR - the Age of Migration, Aen Seidhe elves arrive on their white ships (if a phrase "2000 years before the arrival of humans" means the 2000 years before the Conjunction of the Spheres). * 1240s BR - The Age of Migration (if a phrase "2000 years before the arrival of humans" means the 2000 years before the First Landing). 230s BR * The Conjunction of the Spheres. * Humans arrive in the world. * Dauk and Wozgor people settle in the Continent's north. * Emergence of goddess worship in the form of Melitele, one of the oldest and most widespread systems of beliefs. * Development of a written language based on elven runes and dwarven ideograms. 1 AR * The Resurrection 760(s) AR * The necropolis at Fen Carn is created. * Nordling people arrive in the north of the Continent, human civilizations already present in the south and east of the continent. * Known as the "First Landing" or "Landing of the Exiles", this event is very important in human history. Humans most likely came ashore at the mouth of the Yaruga and the Pontar Delta. Once on land, Jan Bekker was quick to discover and harness the Force found there and humans set up the first settlement. It took several hundred years for the elves to notice the growing threat posed by the newcomers. Between 760s and 830s AR * Reigns of Dezmod and Sambuk begin simultaneously. * The introduction of a new (twenty-four character) alphabet. * The Novigradian Union is formed. * Geoffrey Monck takes a group of children to be trained by the elves at Loc Muinne. * Mages' seat in Mirthe is established. * Massacre at Loc Muinne and Est Haemlet carried out by Raupenneck of Tretogor's army. Carnage at Shaerrawedd. 830(s) AR * Raffard the White ends the Six Years' War between warring kings. While he does not officially rule, he becomes the first advisor to Temeria's mentally ill king, commanding power from behind. * Creation of the Conclave of Mages and adoption of the laws drawn up by Herbert Stammelford, Aurora Henson, Ivo Richert, Agnes of Glanville, Geoffrey Monck and Radmir of Tor Carnedd. * Formation of the Chapter and Supreme Council of Mages. * Executions of all those who do not recognize the Conclave and new laws. Raffard the White is among those killed in the ensuing conflict. 840 AR * Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, vampire and good friend of Geralt, is born. 950(s) AR * The first witchers are created by the renegade mages Alzur and Cosimo Malaspina. 970(s) AR * Merchant Gregory is declared a saint after saving Novigrad from a horrible famine by sacrificing half his fortune to import food from Nazair. 1060(s) AR * Aelirenn's Uprising. * Dilapidation of Shaerrawedd. 1112 AR * The witcher Vesemir is noted as being active in fulfilling the duties of his profession during this year. 1140(s) AR * King Radovid III, looking for resources to wage war against Aedirn, decides to tax the Appanage of Kovir. The Appanage declares itself as the independent Kingdom of Kovir, resulting in war between the new kingdom and Redania. Despite support from ally Kaedwen, the war ends with Kovir's victory and the First Treaty of Lan Exeter is signed. * The mage Cregennan is murdered in Foam, Lara Dorren gives birth to their child and dies of exhaustion in the woods near Tretogor. Queen Cerro of Redania adopts the half-elf girl and named her Riannon. * Lara's death triggers another war between elves and humans, fostering racial tension that continues through the 13th century. 1150(s) AR * Aedirn conquers Dol Blathanna. * The Houtborg triplets are born. * Falka's Rebellion. * Goidemar's troops assault Houtborg castle. 1161 AR * A merchant named Ambrosio in Loredo and eight other worshippers found the Coram Agh Tera cult (Cult of the Lionheaded Spider). 1170(s) AR * Outbreak of the Black Death plague in Vizima, Adela dies helping priests in the hospital. * Amavet is cruelly murdered by Count Roger Kameny and his men. * Roger Kameny is subjected to torture and torn apart by horses. This incident prompts the Temerian nobility to attempt at rebellion which is suppressed by the intervention of Cidarian forces led by King Liam. * Coram II and Fiona are married. * Muriel and Crispin are born. 1173 AR * Belleteyn (night between 30 April and 1 May) - Yennefer of Vengerberg is born. 1175 AR * Geralt of Rivia is born. 1190(s) AR * Crispin disappears without leaving a trace in Metinna. * Muriel and Robert Garramone are married. 1211 AR * Esterad Thyssen is born. * Roegner of Ebbing, Ciri's grandfather is born. * Vesemir disenchants a curse afflicting the Swan of Poviss. 1212 AR * Kobus de Ruyter is born. 1218 AR * Calanthe, Ciri's grandmother is born. 1232 AR * Death of Dagorad of Cintra, coronation of Calanthe. 1233 AR * Battle of Hochebuz. 1234 AR * Peter Evertsen is born. 1235 AR * Roegner of Ebbing and Calanthe are married. 1237 AR * Roegner of Ebbing is saved from death by Duny, going by the name "Urcheon of Erlenwald", who invokes the Law of Surprise as his payment. * Pavetta, Roegner's daughter and Ciri's mother, is born. 1238 AR * Esterad Thyssen and Zuleyka of Talgar are married. 1239 AR * The beginning of the Northern Wars, annexation of Ebbing. * Houvenaghel is born. * Adda the White is born. 1240 AR * Windhalm of Attre is born. 1252 AR * Roegner of Ebbing dies. * Duny and Pavetta, Ciri's parents are married. * Eist Tuirseach and Calanthe are married. 1253 AR * Belleteyn (night between 30 April and 1 May) - Princess Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon of Cintra is born. She is better known as Ciri or the Lion Cub of Cintra. 1255 AR * Radovid V is born. 1257 AR * Calanthe breaks the engagement of prince Windhalm of Attre and Ciri. * Death of Pavetta and Duny at Sedna Abyss. * Engagement of prince Kistrin of Verden and Ciri. 1262 AR * Calanthe break engagement of prince Kistrin of Verden and Ciri. 1263 AR * Engagement of Prince Radovid of Redania and Ciri. * Vizimir II breaks the engagement between the pair. * July, the Nilfgaardian Empire invades the Northern Kingdoms. * Battle of Marnadal. * Slaughter of Cintra. * Calanthe, Ciri's grandmother, commits suicide rather than surrendering to the Nilfgaardians. * Battle of Sodden Hill. 1267 AR * Vizimir, Meve, Foltest, Demawend and Henselt meet secretly at Hagge. * 1 July - Thanedd coup; Nilfgaardian Empire invades Dol Angra valley. * The Lodge of Sorceresses is formed by Philippa Eilhart and conspires to wed Ciri to Tankred Thyssen of Kovir in order to create a country ruled by magic, eventually hoping to eclipse Nilfgaard in might. 1268 AR * Red comet, first week of March. * March, Battle of Brenna takes place. * The Second Northern War ends. * 2 April - Peace of Cintra – a peace settlement treaty ending the Nilfgaard wars, is signed. * 6 or 7 June – the Rivian Pogrom, Geralt of Rivia is apparently killed by an angry peasant mob, his body is never found. Yennefer of Vengerberg appears to die trying to heal him. The pair were taken by Ciri to a pocket dimension and left there to heal and live their lives in peace. * First outbreak of plague. * The Wild Hunt tracks down Geralt and Yennefer, abducting the sorceress in order to draw Ciri out of hiding. Geralt follows after them, crossing the boundaries between worlds out of sheer force of will. * 13 September – Geralt is at the Ravine of the Hydra, pursuing the Wild Hunt. * 23 November – Geralt is at the village of Coldwater in Cintra, pursuing the Wild Hunt. * The First Battle of Vergen, death of Seltkirk and Vandergrift, execution of Sabrina Glevissig. * 1269 AR * 24 February – Geralt is in the Armush Mountains, pursuing the Wild Hunt. * 30 May – Geralt is at the Yaruga River, pursuing the Wild Hunt. * 25 July – Geralt first meets Letho in the forests of Angren while pursuing the Wild Hunt in search of Yennefer. * The group find the Wild Hunt partying beneath the Hanged Man's Tree. Geralt trades himself for Yennefer, riding with the Wild Hunt for a time. 1270 AR * Some time after Geralt starts riding with the Hunt, Ciri reappears and helps him escape. He appears in the forests near Kaer Morhen, half naked and with a case of amnesia. * May - On the festival of Belleteyn witcher Geralt of Rivia, until now considered dead, appears near castle Kaer Morhen. He’s being pursued by the Wild Hunt, but the sorceress Triss Merigold saves him from the wraiths. Kaer Morhen comes under attack from Salamandra bandits. The organisation’s leaders, Azar Javed and the Professor, steal the witchers’ secrets, killing young Leo in the process. Geralt starts pursuing them. * June - Following the trail of Salamandra bandits, Geralt arrives at the outskirts of Vizima. The witcher gets involved in the locals’ dirty little schemes and slays the Beast which has been plaguing them. The witcher continues his investigation in Vizima, with the assistance of Triss and the young medic Shani. Geralt gets acquainted with Yaevin, the commander of the local Scoia’tael insurgent unit, and with Siegfried of Denesle, a knight of the Order of the Flaming Rose. * July - The witcher is ambushed by Azar Javed, and ends up licking his wounds at Triss Merigold’s house. The sorceress arranges an alliance with powerful representatives of the Lodge of Sorceresses and the Merchant’s Guild. Their help allows Geralt to destroy Salamandra’s powerbase in the city and kill the Professor. Fleeing the wrath of Salamandra-affiliated Princess Adda, Geralt arrives at the village of Murky Waters. Once there, he gets involved in a conflict between the Scoia’tael and their pursuers – mercenaries serving the Order of the Flaming Rose. * August - After making a difficult decision at Murky Waters, Geralt returns to Vizima. The burning city is in chaos. The Order and the Scoia’tael fight in the streets and, to add insult to injury, a deadly striga is prowling the city. The witcher does not give up his pursuit of those who stole the secrets of Kaer Morhen. Azar Javed finally dies at Geralt’s hand, and Salamandra is disbanded. Geralt manages to reach the cloister of the Order of the Flaming Rose. The witcher defeats the Grand Master who secretly controlled Salamandra’s actions, foiling his mad plan and retrieving the secrets stolen from Kaer Morhen. * September - King Foltest rewards Geralt for his help in Vizima. The witcher also foils an assassination attempt on the king. Foltest asks the monster slayer to protect him, until the assassination is investigated. 1271 AR * April - The witcher accompanies Foltest in his siege of Castle La Valette. Another assassination attempt takes place there. This time Geralt acts too late to stop the assassin, and the king dies. Geralt gets accused of slaying the king. However the commander of Foltest’s special forces, Vernon Roche, helps the witcher to escape up the Pontar river. Geralt begins tracking Foltest’s killer. In the town of Flotsam, the witcher meets old friends and makes new enemies. Geralt antagonizes commandant Loredo, and gets involved in the war between the Temerian Special Forces and the Scoia’tael. The kingslayer eludes Geralt, and flees to the Pontar Valley, abducting Triss Merigold in the process. * June - The witcher arrives in the Pontar Valley accompanied by either Vernon Roche or the elf Iorveth. His search for the kingslayer is all the harder because of the war between King Henselt and the rebels commanded by Saskia, the Virgin of Aedirn. Geralt helps to resolve the conflict in the Pontar Valley, and discovers that the mysterious assassin was cooperating with the Lodge of Sorceresses. * July - The witcher arrives at the ruins of Loc Muinne, just as a grand summit of kings and sorcerers is about to begin there. He finds his foe there, and concludes the tale of the Assassins of Kings. It turns out that the kingslayers were employed by the Empire of Niflgaard. * August - The Empire of Nilfgaard declares war on the Northern Kingdoms. * November - Geralt returns to walking the Witcher's Path. 1272 AR * Second outbreak of the Catriona plague * Beginning of the witch hunts * The Nilfgaardian Army quickly takes over the Northern Kingdoms south of the Pontar River. During the winter, Redania crossed the Kestrel Mountains and absorbed Kaedwen. The Temerian Army is destroyed, the remnants going underground and turning to guerrilla tactics. Due to his fierce hatred of Philippa Eilhart, her escape from Loc Muinne, and hatred of magic in general, King Radovid V grants the Church of the Eternal Fire permission to start witch hunts to eradicate any and all magic users throughout the Northern Kingdoms. Redania and Nilfgaard are in a stalemate in Velen, a region of Temeria that is mostly swampland. The criminal underworld of Novigrad is keeping the free city out of the war through a case of mutually assured destruction: the potential riots that would destroy all the docked fleets of ships and empty the city's coffers. * May - The war with Nilfgaard obliterated the old order. The North is engulfed in chaos, and marching armies leave a plague of monsters in their wake. Geralt of Rivia once more treads the Witcher’s Path. Geralt and Vesemir arrive in the area of White Orchard. * May - Geralt finds Ciri in the Isle of Mists. * May - The Wild Hunt attack Kaer Morhen, Vesemir is killed. * May - The final battle against the Wild Hunt takes place, Geralt kills Eredin. * September - Ciri becomes Empress of Nilfgaard. She makes Geralt and company her honourary retainers. Geralt is offered the position of head of Ciri's protection, along with Lambert and Eskel, which they take with the understanding that they will need to return to Kaer Morhen at some point. Yennefer is offered and accepts the position of Court Advisor. * October - The Order of the Flaming Rose is instated as Redania's military force. * November - The first assassination attempt on Ciri takes place but is foiled by the witchers. 1273 AR * Geralt, Lambert and Eskel begin rebuilding the School of the Wolf. * Triss Merigold is instated as the head of Aretuza. * Aradann Marshall is born. 1284 AR * Third outbreak of plague * The Bloody Baron dies of plague * Aradann Marshall is taken from Velen to become a witcher. 1285 AR * June - Second assassination attempt on Ciri, prevented at the last minute by Zoltan. 1302 AR (Current Setting)